The Rescue
by julielal
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de The Dragon Mistress Rémus et Sirius viennent récupérer Harry chez les Dursley, l'ennui c'est qu'ils sont très légèrement éméchés, mais rien qu'un tout petit peu bourrés, à peine déchirés, vraiment.OS Slash! Traduction d'une fic de


THE RESCUE

Sirius eut un grand sourire en levant sa bière pour porter un toast. « On passe un bon moment, hein, Lunard? » demanda t-il en faisant un clin d'oeil. « Je me suis jamais senti mieux de ma vie. »

Rémus arqua un sourcil. « C'est pas non plus le _meilleur_ des moments, Patmol, Voldemort rôde toujours. »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Et ben, de toute façon je suis toujours libre. »

Le matin même, le procès de Sirius avait été plié. Le stupide Peter Petigrow s'était fait attraper; en plein milieu des Trois Balais à Pré-au-Lard! Ce qui avait bien pu le prendre de s'arrêter _ici_ entre tous les endroits possibles était un mystère, mais il l'avait fait, et le ministère l'avait attrapé. S'ensuivit un procès d'une semaine; sous l'influence du Veritaserum, Petigrow avait tout avoué, et maintenant Sirius était libre!

Mais ça n'a rien à rien à voir avec ce qui nous intéresse.

Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est deux gars qui se saoulent.

Bref, retournons à Siri et Rémmie...

« C'est de la bonne, celle-là. » bafouilla Sirius deux heures plus tard.

« C'est sûr que ta mère était bonne hier soir. » répliqua Rémus.

« Qu'est ce que t'as dit sur la gaîne de Snape? »

Et oui mes petits, c'est exact, Patmol et Lunard était saouls comme des barriques.

« Ahh, en plein dans le mille! » grogna Sirius, manquant sa bouche avec sa bouteille et répendant de la bière sur toute son épaule à la place.

« Héééééééé, Pooch. » bafouilla Rémus en lançant son bras autour des épaules de Sirius. « Pourquoi on va pas voir ton gamin, là... Hairy ou je sais plus quoi ? » (ndt: jeu de mots. Hairy chevelu, velu. Comme chacun sait, le jeune homme en question n'est pas exactement marié à sa brosse à cheveux. Quoique je n'ai jamais vu nulle part qu'il soit poilu, mais après tout, il est brun, alors bon ça se tient...)

Sirius cligna des yeux. Il voyait maintenant trois Rémus, et il avait du mal à réfléchir. « Hairy? »

« Tsais, le gamin... avec des cheveux... son père c'était ce gars qu'on connaissait... Le gars avec qui on avait l'habitude... de se doucher ou un truc comme ça. Comankissapelle. Tu sais ce gars... portait toujours une chemise... »

« Oh ouais... James... le gamin c'est Harry... »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. Hairy. Je crois bien que je lui ai enseigné des trucs une fois... »

« Ouais, je pourrais... _hic_ j'voudrais... _hic_... on y va... » Sirius et Rémus titubèrent hors du pub jusqu'au trottoir, sur lequel la moto volante de Sirius était garée.

$&$&$&$&$&$&

« Où est-ce que ce gamin peut bien habiter, putain? » grommela Rémus une heure plus tard.

« Dans ton cul. » ricana Sirius. « Comme presque tout le monde, hé, Rémmie. »

« La ferme, trouduc! » hurla Rémus. « Je suis PAS une putain! » Il observa une pause. « Et je me rappelle avoir été dans _ton_ cul un peu plus tôt, Patmol. »

Sirius gloussa de nouveau tout en essayant de piger quelque chose à ce que lui disait sa boussole. « Nan, c'était Snapie! »

« Ouais, Snapie c'est une putain... » grommela Rémus. C'est alors que son menton tomba sur sa poitrine et qu'il commenca à ronfler. Sirius lanca un regard torve à la ville en-dessous de lui. Sauf qu'il y avait trois villes. « Saletées de lois anti-usage de la magie en territoire moldu » marmonna t-il. « Trouve pas... la bonne maison... » Il posa (par miracle) la moto face au 4 Privet Drive. Il secoua Rémus. « Hé, Dumbledore, debout! »

Rémus ouvrit un oeil. « C'était comment l'enterrement de vie de garçon? » demanda t-il d'une voix endormie.

« Ta maman était l'attraction de la soirée. »

« Vraiment? Je croyais que c'était toi en trav. »

« Nan, c'était Snape. »

« Il était comment? »

« Complètement nul, putain! » meugla Sirius. Des lumières s'allumèrent au numéro 4.

Vernon Dursley alla ouvrir la porte avec un regard meurtrier. Son visage passa du rouge au blanc lorsqu'il vit la paire de sorciers titubants dans l'allée. Pire, ils étaient saouls. Qui savait ce qu'un sorcier saoul pouvait faire?

Harry ouvrit sa fenêtre et regarda dehors. Horrifié, il vit son parrain et son ancien professeur remonter l'allée en zigzaguant, gloussant comme des collègiennes et s'accrochant l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber. Même depuis le premier étage, Harry pouvait sentir les relents d'alcool provenant d'eux.

« Hé! Postier! » hurla Rémus en apercevant l'oncle Vernon. « Donne moi mes BD pornos japonaises! »

Sirius gloussa. « Elles t'en apprennent des trucs, pas vrai? » demanda t-il à Rémus.

« Je suis sacrément bon dans ce que je fais! » hurla Rémus.

« Ooooh, oui tu l'es, chéri. » dit Sirius avec un clin d'oeil.

En haut des escaliers, Harry émit un grognement. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait _pas_ chez eux? Il se pencha par la fenêtre pour voir ce qu'allait dire l'oncle Vernon, que la rage rendait maintenant écarlate.

« QUI ETES VOUS?! » ordonna t-il.

« Moi... c'est... Rémus.. J... quékchose... » Rémus gloussa. « J'enseigne... à des gamins... »

« Je suis Sirius Black! Evadé de prison! » cria Sirius. « Premier de ma promo! Le _dominant_ içi! »

Rémus lui mit un coup de poing dans le bras. « Et _qui_ était au-dessus la nuit dernière? »

« Snape! » hurla Sirius avant de s'effondrer comme une masse, riant à en perdre haleine.

Harry rougissait en haut. Ca venait de lui ou bien il se passait quelque chose entre Sirius et le professeur Lupin? Mais... ils _étaient_ saouls... Peut-être était-ce juste l'effet de la boisson...

« QU'EST CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ? » tonna l'oncle Vernon.

Sirius tituba sur place. « Z'avez un gamin içi? Hairy Potter? »

L'oncle Vernon leur jeta un regard suspicieux. « Et qu'est-ce que vous... _LUI_ voulez? »

« Je suis son parrain » annonca fièrement Sirius.

L'oncle Vernon vira au blanc pour la seconde fois en dix minutes. « Le... meurtrier? »

« Ouaip! » dit Sirius en souriant de manière assez stupide.

« Ouais, il... tue des trucs. » bafouilla Rémus. « Surtout la passion. »

« Non, ça c'était Snapie! »

Rémus gloussa. « C'est vrai. » Les deux hommes se regardèrent et titubèrent encore un peu en riant comme des malades. Sirius cilla en regardant l'oncle Vernon. « L'est où Hairy? » demanda t-il. « Je l'emmène chez moi. »

Là-haut, Harry se sentit en même temps excité et inquiet. Il avait lu les articles qui parlaient du procès de son parrain dans _La Gazette du Sorcier _et était enchanté d'apprendre que la possibilité de vivre avec Sirius devienne une réalité. Mais voulait-il vraiment partir avec deux sorciers complètement secs, présentemment occupés à discuter les... euh... orientations sexuelles du professeur Snape?

La réponse, bien sûr, était oui.

En un rien de temps, Harry était habillé et prêt à partir, toutes ses affaires dans sa malle et Hedwige enfermée dans sa cage. Il se pencha par la fenêtre. « Hé! Sirius! Professeur Lupin! J'arrive tout de suite! »

« Hééééééé! C'est Hairy Potter! » se réjouit Sirius en essayant de faire coucou. Il perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula dans le massif de fleurs de la tante Pétunia. « Il est trop cool! Paraît qu'il a tué un vendeur de glaces! »

« Cool, mec. » dit Rémus en bavant. Il ne regardait pas Harry, en fait il regardait la lune. « Hé, je peut voir... le rouyaume de la lune d'içi... je peut regarder par la fenêtre de la princesse Sélénite... »

« Je veut voir! » beugla Sirius. « C'est où? »

« Dans ton cul. Comme Snapie. »

« Non, il est dans_ ton_ cul, tu te rapelles? »

Harry traîna ses affaires dans les escaliers jusqu'au jardin en essayant de ne pas sourire à la vue de la tête que faisaient les Dursley. Ils avaient tous l'air horrifié à l'idée de ce qui se passerait si les voisins trouvaient des sorciers bourrés assis sur leur trottoir.

Sirius parvint à se relever, écrasant encore plus de fleurs au cours de la manoeuvre. Il remit Rémus sur ses pieds. « Héé, Hairy, partons... s'écraser... » dit-il.

« Tu veut dire voler? » lui demanda Harry.

« Ouaaaiis, ça aussi! » gloussa Harry.

Non sans quelques difficultés, ils chargèrent la malle de Harry dans le sidecar de la moto de Sirius. Le fait que Rémus et Sirius semblaient trouver cette opération étrangement amusante et éclataient de temps à autre d'un rire hystérique sans raison apparente n'aidait en rien. Avec quelques trépidations, il grimpa dans le sidecar avec le professeur Lupin; mais il aurait accepté de traverser _n'importe quoi _pour quitter les Dursley... n'est-ce pas? Sirius fit faire un demi-tour à la moto et ils décollèrent dans un rugissement.

« Woooooo, fait froid, dis donc. » gloussa Rémus. « On se croirait... dans un congélateur... là-dedans... »

Harry leva un sourcil. « Euh... Professeur Lupin, tout va bien? »

« Je suis professeur? » demanda Rémus, surpris, avant de recommencer à glousser. « Appelle-moi Rémus, Hairy... mais... wow. »

« Je _sais_ ce que t'enseignes, » dit Sirius en le lorgnant, « L'art délicat de la branl- »

« Euh, où est-ce qu'on va? » demanda rapidement Harry, coupant son parrain au milieu de sa phrase. (Franchement, il ne voulait pas entendre ce que Sirius s'apprêtait à dire.)

« Ben... A la maison, pff! » ricana Sirius. « Où tu veut qu'on aille? »

« Non, je veut dire, où _est_ la maison? » demanda Harry.

« Suuuuuuuperman ville, meeec! » hurlèrent Sirius et Rémus.

(nda: Ils veulent dire qu'ils vivent dans le Kent. Pigé? Clark Kent... Superman[ criiiii criiiii ... Ok, je vais la boucler maintenant.)

« Oooh, la ferme, pétasse emmerdeuse! » beugla Sirius en direction du ciel.

« Saleté d'auteure, elle nous foutra jamais la paix! » ajouta Rémus, poing brandi.

Harry se demandait maintenant combien d'alcool avaient bu Sirius et le prof- euh, ok, Rémus. Il avait dû en falloir un paquet pour les faire parler à des gens invisibles dans le ciel. Mais quand même, _n'importe quoi_ valait mieux que les Dursley. Du moins l'espérait-il.

Trois heures plus tard, il atterrirent face à un petit cottage coquet dans le Kent. Harry lévita sa malle jusque dans la chambre d'amis que Sirius lui montra. (Le simple fait d'aller jusque là avait été toute une aventure avec Sirius se cognant ou trébuchant sur des objets en permanence, pendant que Rémus suivait, gloussant comme un malade.)

« Okéééééééééé, Hairy, » bafouilla Sirius (il semblait avoir quelques difficultés à fixer son regard sur Harry). « Si t'as besoin de nous... on sera... au lit... » Il se pencha et embrassa Harry sur le front (ce fut par ailleurs un baiser particulièrement râpeux, piquant, et empestant l'alcool) « 'Nuit. »

« 'Nne nuit, Hairy. » articula Rémus avec difficulté, et suivit Sirius hors de la pièce.

Harry sourit en regardant la chambre confortable autour de lui. Il libéra Hedwige de sa cage et lui ouvrit la fenêtre, puis enfila son pyjama et grimpa dans son lit. Il commençait à s'assoupir quand des cris de « Oh! Lunard! » et de « Oui, Patmol, oui! » peu discrets se firent entendre de l'autre côté du couloir.

Harry rougit violemment et ramena les draps par-dessus sa tête.

$&$&$&&$&$&$&$

Poussant délicatement la porte de la chambre avec son épaule, Harry porta un plateau à thé à Sirius et Rémus. « Petit-déjeuner! »

Rémus gémit. « Chuuuut, pas si fort, » supplia t-il pathétiquement. « Ma tête... »

Les deux hommes étaient étendus parfaitement immobiles dans leur lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au menton et des sacs de glace posés sur leurs têtes douloureuses.

« Ma bouche a un goût de bassin d'hôpital. » grommela Sirius. « Qu'est ce qu'on bien pu boire hier soir? »

« Du vernis, j'imagine. » grogna Rémus.

Harry alla à la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux. Des rayons de soleil entrèrent, et Rémus beugla.

« Pour l'amour du ciel! Pas... _LA LUMIERE!_ »

Et il disparut sous les couvertures.

Sirius sauta hors du lit, les fesses à l'air et un main plaquée sur la bouche, et courut à la salle de bain.(ndt: le fesses à l'air, agaaa...)

Harry soupira, essayant d'ignorer les bruits de vomissement provenant du couloir. Il referma les rideaux, et Rémus émergea de sa cachette. « Merci, Harry. »

Harry redressa le sac de glace sur la tête de Rémus, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il aida son parrain à enfiler un peignoir, le nettoya un peu, le guida jusqu'au lit et plaça son paquet de glace. « Prenez ça, » dit-il, tendant un verre d'eau et quelques aspirines à Sirius et Rémus. Ils obéirent sans protester, et Harry quitta la pièce, les laissant cuver tranquilles.

« Je me demande pourquoi les sorciers n'ont pas trouvé une potion anti-gueule de bois instantanée... » (ndt: ah, si seulement...) pensa t-il en allant dans la cuisine, se préparant à se débarasser de la moindre goutte d'alcool dans la maison. Même Celui Qui A Survécu ne pouvait pas passer par _ça _une fois de plus.

FIN!


End file.
